1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peg press-fitting structure to fix the housing of a connector to a circuit board.
2. Related Art
It is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-176958) to use pegs made of metal which can perform the grounding connection of a board side connector at the same time when the board side connector (receptacle) is fixed to a circuit board.
In this case, the pegs made of metal are press-fitted and fixed into peg attaching slots which a connector housing is formed with, and when the pegs are fixed to the circuit board, the pegs are electrically connected to a grounding circuit of the circuit board while the connector is attached to the circuit board.
With such a construction, when a cable side connector is engaged with the board side connector, a grounding connection of the cable side connector can be performed by electrically connecting a grounding member of the cable side connector to the pegs.
The pegs are attached to the connector housing typically by being press-fitted into the peg attaching slots which the connector housing is formed with, and the pegs are positioned by, for example, recognizing that the pegs project from the housing.
However, if the pegs are positioned only by recognizing that the pegs project from the housing, when the pegs are excessively pushed into the peg attaching slots of the housing, the press-fitting positions may become out of the appropriate range.
If the press-fitting positions are displaced like this, there is a problem which is that when the cable side connector is engaged with the board side connector, the contacting positions where the grounding member of the cable side connector and the pegs contact may be displaced, and the reliability of the grounding connection decreases.
The present invention is made in view of the above circumstances, and the object of the present invention is to provide a peg press-fitting structure for connector which can improve the reliability when a grounding connection is performed by appropriately regulating peg press-fitting positions.